


Warm Night, Cool Touch

by paradeca



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: (not stated in fic but that's where they are), Bulges and Nooks, Earth C, F/M, Fingering, Trolls in Heat, Xeno, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradeca/pseuds/paradeca
Summary: Xefros wakes up in the middle of the night feeling miserable, though his matesprit is more than happy to help him relax.





	Warm Night, Cool Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at 2 AM. it is now 4 AM.  
> anyway, i felt like throwing something nice in the tag. i've come to like this ship and felt it was my duty to freshen things up a little (no i have not gone through like ten other ideas in the process before settling on this one, what are you talking about)

You wake up to your head bonking against the wall, your body completely uncovered by the sheets, with your shirt rolled up to your armpits and your hips reflexively bucking at nothing. It takes a moment for you to get your bearings, but between the wetness pooling around your thigh, the aching in your genebladder, and the fire burning across your skin, one thing is painfully apparent: you're in heat. And, while you'd usually sleep through it and deal with it when you woke up, this time you weren't so lucky. It doesn't look likely that you'll fall back asleep without doing something about it.

You roll over, nearly laying on your matesprit's arm in the process. She's fast asleep; arms splayed out in front of her, a sweet little smile on her face, letting out just the faintest snores. You'd feel terrible to wake her up, especially with her looking as adorable as this… but, you know she'd get upset if you just laid here the rest of the night without letting her know something was wrong.

“Joey,” you whisper, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. “Joey, please.”

She shifts a little, and her eyes open, dusty green irises that reflect the starlight from the window behind you.

“Xef,”

“Hey…”

“'S the middle of the night. You okay..?” Her voice is soft, her smile hasn't fallen in the slightest, and you still find it a little hard to believe she cares this much for you.

“Heat,” you mumble, each extra word sending another ache through your abdomen. “It hurts. I can't sleep.”

She nods, taking a moment to stretch before grabbing her flashlight and getting up. You hear faint rustling under the bed, and she comes back up with a bucket, which she sets by the edge of the bed.

“C'mere.”

You scoot over to her, and she kisses your forehead, pulling off your pants, then your shirt, and finally your underwear. She strips down too, and you're not sure why, but you aren't complaining, not one bit. Resting her hand on your thigh and not letting it leave for even a moment, she swings around to sit behind you.

“Ready?”

“Yes, yes please…”

She chuckles, wrapping one hand around your bulge and stroking a couple fingers of her other between the folds of your nook, already soaked a deep red. You let out a whine, and she presses herself against you, her relatively cool skin draining some of the heat off your back. Little kisses dot your shoulder and neck as she strokes you up and down, so softly because she knows you're sensitive, knows you love to take things slow. You moan for her, and she hums into your shoulder, squeezing her hand around you a little tighter and dipping her fingers into you, just barely, but enough to make you reflexively grind against her hand.

“Joey…”

“You're so sweet.” She leans around to kiss your cheek.

You buck your hips into her hand, hoping she'll go faster. She does, stroking your bulge all the way from base to tip, starting to thrust her fingers into you, and you lean back against her. You try to say something, tell her how good it feels, how much you love her, but all that comes out are breathy little squeaks and moans, which you suppose gets the point across just as well. Your hands wander about, desperate to grasp at something, and settle on her thighs, claws threatening to pierce her soft skin if you aren't careful. You are, you're so careful, you don't want to hurt her, not now and not ever.

She squeezes just a tiny bit more, and that's all it takes to send you over the edge, panting and stuttering little word fragments that are supposed to be her name, but don't quite make it past everything else. You can tell by the way she presses her lips against your ear and whispers sweet little praises to you that she appreciates the sentiment, hears you, hears the love in your voice you're trying so, so hard to convey. Your back arches and your hips jerk against her hand as you ride out waves of sweet pleasure and release, eventually coming back down to feel the cool air prickling at the sweat on your skin.

“Better?”

“So much better, thank you, thank you so much…”

“You're welcome.” She gives you a firm yet gentle pat on the back, and gets up for something. You fall back onto the bed, and after a moment she comes back with a box of wipes. She pulls one out, and begins wiping your genetic material off your legs and her hands. She sets the bucket off to the side, and climbs back into bed, bringing you with her and covering the two of you with the sheets.

“I love you,” you tell her, “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Good night.”

She ruffles your hair, and leans in to kiss you so gently and sweetly. “G'night, Xef.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, by the way, this fic is supposed to be set on earth c (thus, why they're sleeping at night). if ya want me to write some more stuff in this setting, explore the world a lil, i already have some ideas in store but i'd love some suggestions!


End file.
